bossfandomcom-20200223-history
Ablution/Appearances
The following is a list of appearances in the episode "Ablution". Characters #Mayor Tom Kane (Kelsey Grammer) - Scene 1 #Young Emma (Dewyn Church) - Scene 1 #District Attorney Doyle (John Hoogenakker) - Montage 1 #Priest (Guy Massey) - Montage 1 #Ian Todd (Jonathan Groff) - Scene 2 #Meredith Kane (Connie Nielsen) - Scene 4 #Sandra (Molly Glynn) - Scene 5 #Maggie Zajac (Nicole Forester) - Scene 5 #Ben Zajac (Jeff Hephner) - Scene 5 #Darius Robinson (Rotimi) - Scene 7 #Trey Rogers (Tip Harris) - Scene 7 #Kenya Taylor (James T. Alfred) - Scene 7 #Mona Fredericks (Sanaa Lathan) - Scene 8 #Kitty O'Neill (Kathleen Robertson) - Scene 9 #Emma Kane (Hannah Ware) - Scene 11 #Sam Miller (Troy Garity) - Scene 13 #Jackie Shope (Mary Hollis Inboden) - Scene 13 #Photo Editor (Erik Hellman) - Scene 13 #Anchor 1 - Scene 14 #Anchor 2 - Scene 14 #Nature presenter 2 - Scene 14 #Nancy (Jennifer Anglin) - Scene 14 #Gerald "Babe" McGantry (Daniel J. Travanti) - Scene 15 #Alderman William Ross (James Vincent Meredith) - Scene 18 #Senator Catherine Walsh (Amy Morton) - Scene 21 #Gwendie (Kayte Grammer) - Scene 21 #Nadeem (Anish Jethmalani) - Scene 22 #Mayor Rutledge (Tony Mockus) - Scene 22 #Dr. Ella Harris (Karen Aldridge) - Scene 22 #Ezra Stone (Martin Donovan) - Scene 24 #Alderman Linda Driscoll (Elizabeth Laidlaw) - Scene 26 #Patty (Kallie Miller) - Scene 31 #Doctor (Kate Fry) - Scene 32 #Sean Fredricks (Chris Boykin) - Scene 33 #Jason (Jabarie McCoy) - Scene 33 #Alissa (Eden Strong) - Scene 33 Unknown scene #Man (Dan Flannery) #Phone Monkey / Kane's Aide (Steve Lenz) Mentions #Rick Mathers, fired by Zajac - Scene 9 #Darlene, Darius' new neighbor - Scene 19 #Ted Schachter, Ian's boss before Driscoll - Scene 20 #Mr. Young, Y&M construction - Scene 24 #Shavonne, Large Inmate - Scene 30 Locations *Kane house **Kitchen, interior - Scene 1, 27, 33 **Hall, interior - Scene 1 **Landing, interior - Scene 1 **Emma's room, interior - Scene 1, 11 **Porch, exterior - Scene 11 **Dining room, interior - Scene 33 *Streets **Kane's car, interior - Montage 1 **Kane's car, exterior - Montage 1 **Cab, interior - Scene 11 *Doyle's church **Catholic church, interior - Montage 1 *City Hall **Mayor's offices ***Elevator bank, interior - Scene 2 ***Main office, interior - Scene 2 ***Kane's office, interior - Scene 3, 20, 29 ***Conference room, interior - Scene 8, 24 ***Chief of Staff's office, interior - Scene 20 ***Press room, interior - Montage 2 **Elevator, interior - Scene 18 **Alderman Driscoll's office, interior - Scene 26 **Alderman Ross' office, interior - Montage 2 *Hospital **Meredith's room, interior - Scene 4, 10 **Day room, interior - Scene 28 *Zajac house **Lounge, interior - Scene 5, 6 *Lennox Gardens Housing Project **Courtyard, exterior - Scene 7 **Apartment block ***Fire escape, exterior - Scene 19 ***Corridor, interior - Scene 19 ***Derelict apartment, interior - Scene 19 *Cafe **Sidewalk tables, exterior - Scene 9 *Chicago Sentinel offices **City Desk ***Editor's office, interior - Scene 13 *Kitty's family home **Lounge, interior - Scene 14 *Upscale restaurant **Dining room - Scene 15, 17 **Bathroom - Scene 16 *Parking lot **Walsh campaign bus, exterior - Scene 21 **Bus, interior - Scene 21 *Mayor Rutledge's apartment **Lounge, interior - Scene 22 **Bedroom, interior - Scene 22 *Zajac campaign offices **Main office, interior - Scene 23 **Ben's office, interior - Scene 31 *Community centre, NA meeting **Parking lot, exterior - Scene 30 *Bridge, exterior - Scene 32 *Kitty's doctor **Procedure room, interior - Scene 32 *Babe's house **Lounge, interior - Montage 2 *Mona's house **Dining room, interior - Scene 33 Scenes *Previously on (00:00) *Opening titles (02:00) *Scene 1 - Kane prepares flowers, hallucinates (03:00) *Montage 1 (05:00) **Kane heads to work **SA at church *Scene 2 - Kane arrives and is briefed by Ian (05:40) *Scene 3 - Kane meets with Doyle (06:20) *Scene 4 - Meredith gets physiotherapy (08:13) *Scene 5 - Zajac interview prep (08:53) *Scene 6 - Interview in progress (09:55) *Scene 7 - Kendra takes an envelope (10:30) *Scene 8 - Kane, Ian and Mona discuss Lennox Gardens (12:00) *Scene 9 - Kitty lunches with Zajac (14:40) *Scene 10 - Tom visits Meredith (17:00) *Scene 11 - Emma gets home (18:25) *Scene 12 - Emma searches her room (19:40) *Scene 13 - Sam at work (20:15) *Scene 14 - Kitty channel surfs (21:02) *Scene 15 - Tom dines with Babe (22:05) *Scene 16 - Tom has a lady Macbeth moment (23:20) *Scene 17 - Tom returns to the table (24:15) *Scene 18 - Ross catches Mona in the elevator (25:00) *Scene 19 - Trey puts Darius to work (25:55) *Scene 20 - Tom approaches Mona and then watches video feeds (26:45) *Scene 21 - Kitty meets with Walsh (27:39) *Scene 22 - Tom visits Dr. Harris (29:08) *Scene 23 - Ian visits Zajac HQ (31:25) *Scene 24 - Mona shows Kane the Y&M proposal (33:20) *Scene 25 - Doyle brings photos of Darius to Kane (34:37) *Scene 26 - Ian talks to Driscoll (35:53) *Scene 27 - Emma finds the fridge bare (37:17) *Scene 28 - Babe visits Meredith (38:56) *Scene 29 - Kane rejects Babe's revised proposal and Ezra prompts renewal (40:38) *Scene 30 - Emma talks to Darius at a meeting (43:18) *Scene 31 - Zajac seduces Patty (45:08) *Scene 32 - Kitty meets Sam and recalls her abortion (47:34) *Montage 2 **Kane announces the redevelopment (49:30) **Ross orders Kenya to delay the project (50:10) **Babe watches on television (50:40) *Scene 33 - Kane drinks and watches Mona's family dinner (51:05) Appearances 2x03 Ablution